Arendelle Mansion
by Mimico Florido
Summary: One-shot for Halloween. Modern AU. Elsa is back in town, so Anna and Kristoff decide to remind her you can't break your word. Even if you don't remember having said anything. (Be prepared for Unfulfilled "Unintentional" Promises TM)


_The Arendelle Mansion was commissioned by Agnarr Arendelle for his newly wed son, Stephan. Started in 1773 and finished in 1843, Stephan never had a chance to live in it. After years of delays, his-  
_

"Boooooring."

"Kristoff!"

"What? It's fucking boring."

"Don't curse, please," Elsa half asks, half orders, putting away the tablet back into her purse. "I maintain my previous statement, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Nonsense. Every Arendal is **born** ready! Besides, _city_ of Arendelle, _mansion_ of Arendelle. We basically own the place anyway."

"Anna, I explained this before. That's a coincidence. The etymological stems of those two names are completely different. Our family comes from Norway, while the crest of Arendelle is originally from France. The Arendelle noble family moved to Slovetzia in the sixteen century when-"

"Booooooring."

Kristoff snickered. "Told ya."

Elsa rolls her eyes. "Are you absolutely, one hundred percent sure, I actually dared you when I left? I don't remember saying anything-"

Anna then starts a caricature impersonation of Elsa " _If I don't make it back for the first week of the break, you can drag me to that stupid mansion. No, I'll get in first and get us in myself!_ "

"Well, I know I mentioned returning for the first week of vacation and I'm sorry I couldn't make it… but I honestly don't remember ever saying anything about the mansion-"

Anna tutts interrupting Elsa. "If you didn't say it then, I'm daring you now. Besides," she points at Kristoff, who had jumped the gate and was inside the old unkept almost deceased garden, already working on the lock, "technically you'd have already failed since Kristoff did the whole work on our behalf."

"It's my pleasure," he bends in a mock bow.

Kristoff fiddles with the pliers some more. "Aaand… Done!"

The gates open with a rusted creak. The dog at his side barks in agreement.

"You're right, Sven! I couldn't have got in without you. Who's my good boy?" Kristoff plays with him mussing his ears, to the dog's delight.

Elsa allows herself to be distracted by the oddity of the scene: a Great Dane wearing fake antlers almost shoving away the earth with his excited tail… while a bulk blond teen rubs its ears. Such a stark contrast to their environment… dry dead plants, dark dirt, almost three hundred years old walls that lost all painting ages ago, menacing spikes of decayed wood…

The Great Arendelle Mansion certainly was a place of beauty once. The sheer impressive size was an unforgiving statement of its former grandeur. As a future Architecture Major, Elsa couldn't help but appreciate how well planned it originally was… and to feel somewhat moved by curiosity. So many halts during construction… How well the place had fared? She searched but there never were any photos of the interior avaiable… she would never tell anyone, but she was dying to know if the original furniture was still there.

Elsa is forced to stop her musings as she notices her sister and Kristoff had went ahead to look around.

How are they going to get in? There are no noticeable broken windows, no openings, no holes in the walls, nothing… Maybe the ceiling?

"I think we gonna have to smash a window or something," he searches behind some bushes. "It's amazing how it seems to be unscathed aside from the actions of time. I mean, it's like even junkies avoid it."

"That, Kristoff, is the power of a creepy urban legend."

"Guys." Elsa calls and they hear the creak of the door opening. "Really? No one thought to check the door? 'Kay. Easier for me," she states stepping inside and vanishing in the darkness, "I win."

"Hey, wwait, wait!" Anna calls after her, running inside. "That's cheating! You had zero trouble getting in."

"We're all in, I got inside first. I was the bolder one. Easy win. Can't blame me if you're not happy with your own rules."

"Urg."

The girls turn on the torques on their phones while Kristoff fumbles in his bag retrieving a real flashlight. Honestly, his is the only real source of light.

They are surprised to see the place barely looks old on the inside. Candle holders and furniture are covered by white blankets making them impersonations of stationary fake ghosts. If it weren't for decades old thick layers of dust and a collection of webs to make any arachnologist die of joy, the place would look recently abandoned.

Elsa couldn't resist and silently freed a sofa out of its blanket, prompting a decent, thick dust cloud. The thing was imposing enough that standing around it triggered new allergies.

They all coughed like there was no tomorrow. "Fuck, Elsa! What were you thinking?!"

Elsa immediately regreted her decision… for few seconds. God, she could totally write her final paper about this place! Look at the state of this fabric, it's so perfectly conserved. Imagine the structural integrity?

She looks down. Under their feet is a checkered marble floor. She raises her head and takes in the real size of the spacious hall. Many tiles have cracks on them while others are missing. Odd, considering the state of the furniture. She wondered brieftly how the marble must have shone one day. What never came to be, how this floor probably never had the chance to be stepped on by graceful dancers in a ball–

"I always feel like a human sized chess piece when I'm standing in a checkered floor."

"Knight takes Pawn!" Anna tackles Kristoff and ends up hanging by his neck like a ragdoll. He barely budges. Anna groans cursing her small build and flops down releasing him.

"Why do I have to be a Pawn? I am a damn handsome King."

"You're not King as long as I claim Queen. Sorry," Elsa retorts starting to explore.

The faint light casts creepy shadows every time it finds a covered table or chair, which is all the time. The group eyes around apprehensively, as if waiting for some ghost to jump out of nowhere and steal their souls. The house doesn't look that bad, but what they tell about what happened here, what people heard–

 _Crash_

Elsa's neck hairs stand on end as she lets out a shriek. She turns around hastily and sighs in as much relief as annoyance when she notices that the Great Dane managed to tangle his antlers in a curtain and had knocked out a vase.

Kristoff goes to the rescue as the animal waggs his tail.

"Why must it wear those antlers anyway?" Elsa complains.

Kristoff lets out a dramatic gasp and hurries to cover Sven's ears. "Don't say that. **He** is a reindeer at heart."

"How can you be so sure? Aren't those things annoying him? They're too big even for a dog his size."

"I'm sure. They're really light and resistant," Kristoff gives one of the antlers a playful tap as if to prove his point. He stands up after disentangling the big creature, letting a now free Sven to roam and cause havoc again. "Aaaaand he loves them. It's like a trans species thing. I can speak dog you know, I know his deep true feelings."

Elsa is one hundred percent skeptical. "But… why antlers?"

Kristoff straightens his back and puffs his chest. He holds a hand over his heart in a fake military salute and starts a speech in a solemn voice. "Once, there was a boy. A boy… with a dream! I'm going to share with you the epic tale of his life as he pursues-"

"He has a reindeer thing." Anna cuts in crossing her arms.

"Stop ruining the magic." Kristoff complains then turns to Elsa, "a dog is the biggest animal mom would ever allow me to have," he explains. "Besides, I don't have a reindeer 'thing'."

"Fine. He's into zoophilia." Anna interrupts again.

"What? I don't fuck my dog!"

"Only because it's not a reindeer."

"Well, if it was a female reindeer, maybe-"

"Ewwwww! Can you two stop that?" Elsa orders way uncomfortable. Kristoff glares at Anna while she blows a raspberry at him. Elsa is merely relieved they actually stopped fighting.

"So… Should we split up?"

"What?" Anna is shocked Elsa of all people suggested that. "No, remaining in a group always keeps at least one person alive. We are going to die one by one if we split."

"Don't exaggerate, life isn't a horror movie. This place looks perfectly safe. The columns appear to be holding well and apparently not a human set foot in here for decades."

"You can't be serious."

"Actually… I agree with Elsa. We can cover more ground this way…"

Anna interrupted him before he could go on. "We are not going to wait until Elsa leaves so we can make out inside an old haunted mansion that we invaded regardless the fact the door was open."

Kristoff blushes at being caught. He had been thinking of the way she hugged him while she pretended to be Knight.

"While I don't care when or how you two taste each other, the place couldn't be less appropriate."

"Did you honestly suggest to split thinking we'd explore by ourselves? We aren't design or history nerds like you."

"We do have a goal, thou."

"Fine, point taken. But we are sticking together."

‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾

The group resumes moving. Almost all the doors are unlocked, letting them freely check more rooms than they initially wished, all as much as dirty as the first one, but many in worse state of conversation.

They're at a specially filthy room ruined by humidity and full of fungus when Anna's patience finally starts to crumble. "What did happen with her anyway? Or what exactly did happen. They never found a body right?"

"Oh? So my services are required now? I'm not sure I want to acquiesce that request when the previous time I did that I was treated worse than a dog."

"Sven is treated as well as any human, thank you." Sven barked his agreement. That or it was a very timely coincidence the fact a mice ran by at that exact moment.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "I thought he was a reindeer?"

"Ohhh, enough of this." Anna mock kneeled in front of Elsa and bowed her head making theatrical flourishes with her hands. "Will your majesty impart us with your vast not Wikipedia knowledge?"

Elsa raised her chin "I, Queen Elsa the First, accept your humble, improvised and insufficent apology because I'm magnanimous in my generosity."

"And you're dying to toss nerdy shit our way."

"That too." Elsa picked her tablet again and cleared her throat.

" _Started in 1773 and finished in 1843, Stephan never had a chance to live in it. After years of delays, Stephan and his wife had already died by the time the construction was completed. As such, only his grandaughter, daughter of Phillip Ulstead–_ "

"Wait, his daughter married an Ulstead? Didn't they like, hate each other? Why isn't it the Ulstead State then? Like all those Ulstead places? Why isn't she Lady Ulstead?"

"Yes, officially her mother was Lady Ulstead, as was she. Because of that she wasn't supposed to inherit the mansion. I'm not sure about the exact reasons she became known as Lady Arendelle, but it's likely because the populace became bitter with the marriage. She only lived here for three months before she died."

"Lady Arendelle only lived here for three months? I mean I thought it was at least an year or something."

"Yes, Arendellians blamed the Ulstead house, said the marriage was unholy and Lady Arendelle was cursed for being born out of it. There's a poem that says Lord Ulstead killed his daughter like Herakles madened by Hera."

"That's what truly happened then? She was murdered?"

"No, she was very sick, but she had always been fragile."

"But they describe her as really strong."

"Well, she got quickly worse after she came here. Other rumors claim it's actually the mansion, that it was cursed from the start. All those accidents didn't help."

"I never understood that part."

"No one explains it right. I'm sure you didn't pay attention to the dates I mentioned."

"Wait, I did!" Kristoff was dumbfounded. "I kinda wanted to know but I thought I heard wrong. Are you really saying this place took _seventy_ years to build? I mean, I know it took forever but, wow."

"WHAT? Your math is awful Kristoff."

"It is not!"

"He's right. This place really took exact seventy years to build. The construction had to be stopped countless times as workers died one after another in accidents. Locals didn't want to work here anymore, so they had to search outside force. It would happen all over again until they had to halt construction for decades as the rumors spread and no one, from nowhere, no matter how far, wanted to work in the cursed Arendelle Mansion."

"How did it get finished then?"

"It had been abandoned for thirty years when Duke Pochenko offered workers and to cover all costs in enxchange of Lady Arendelle's hand."

"Wait, wait, Pochenko, as in Boris Pochenko the Prime Minister, our Minister?"

"Well, not THE Boris, obviously he couldn't be alive back then, but if you mean his family, yes. This Duke had no children, Boris is descendant of a cousin."

"Gosh, no wonder this story is such a mess. I take it they gave her hand then? The place is built after all. But uh, he didn't want to marry anyone else after she, you know?"

"Well, he was… Well, he was rather _old_. Lady Arendelle wasn't happy at all. Officially there's never been any marriage arrangement, but I can't imagine what else the Duke had to gain by helping. The costs part is in paper, so it actually happened. Pochenko gave the Mansion as a present to Lady Arendelle, for unknown reasons."

"This is all way worse than I thought." Kristoff looked around to the ceiling and moss covered walls. "I dunno, a lot of people died here besides Lady Arendelle. This place really might be haunted, or worse, cursed. Maybe it attracts death and who dies here gets stuck."

Anna elbows Kristoff in the ribs. "Fuck, Kristoff, we are inside the house. Don't make it creepier than it has to be. I don't wanna have nightmares. If you stop to think how many actually died here, how people say they died, how there's no sane explanation other than…" She rubs her arms shuddering. "I really don't wanna think about it, please."

"Is the fearless, bold Anna _afraid_?" Elsa feigns a gasp.

"I'm so not."

"Oh, I think she is," Kristoff nods.

"So not."

"Yes, definitely. You're scared like a chicken."

"Oh, come on, stop that. You two should at least be a bit concerned. Kristoff was concerned a _second ago_!"

"Pfft I'm not a chicken. I was wondering if the story of this place could become a good horror movie. I'm surprised none was ever made. Maybe Hollywood actually fears something?"

"Maybe the story isn't well known enough outside of Slovetzia? Or maybe you're right and AHHHHHHHH" All of Anna's body hairs stand on end as she starts, screaming and writhing while Elsa tickles her mercilessly.

She kicks and punches Elsa away. "WWhat the fuck was THAT! THAT WAS EXTREMELY MEAN." Elsa is laughing maniacally despite the pain as she rubs the leg her sister managed to hit. Anna turns to Kristoff "And you, you-" she notices he is barely holding a smirk and punches him too. "And you were in it! You two wanted to distract me all along!"

"Oh, come on, it wasn't like that…"

"You know what? Fuck it! Fuck you two and all that shit. I hope two get frozen by a chained wraith!" Anna storms away down the corridor.

"Oh, please… Anna?"

"Anna!"

"Did she really go…?"

Kristoff stands while Elsa runs after the door and looks outside. She looks paler than ever, which is impressive on her already snow white skin.

"Oh, no. No, no... She's gone." Elsa steps outside and vanishes in the corridor too.

"Wait, Elsa, we aren't supposed to split, we are going to just make it… worse." He trails off as he looks outside and sees no one. "Fuck me and my reindeer."

‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾

Kristoff walks slowly in case one of the girls changes her mind and knows how to come back. Suddenly the house becomes way creepier. All of Elsa's architecture commentaries that lightened the mood before only served to mock him now as his mind betrays him. Every dirty stain looks like blood, every sharp broken uncovered piece of wood reminds him of a dead worker.

He tries to keep quiet, regretting ruefully not training Sven to track smells like he planned a year ago. He can clearly hear Elsa calling for Anna in the distance. The echo doesn't help at all, but maybe if he manages to focus enough…

Sven whines and cowers by his side.

He hears a female voice screaming.

‾‾‾‾‾‾‾

"Anna?!" Elsa forcefully kicks open every door she finds, calling for Anna. Fuck, she's her responsibility, she's the older sister, she should never had agreed to Anna's whims. This whole thing is a joke of terrible bad taste, she knew back then… trying to see if they found any evidence… But Elsa had to be too curious didn't she? Her curious side was worse than Anna's when it really emerged. They just wanted to check an urban legend…See if they could find... And they didn't know it had actually been her idea. She just wanted so much to- Elsa swallows dry. And a second later her eyes go wide as saucers as she hears a female scream.

"ANNA!"

Elsa runs down a set of stairs going into the dark basement. The wood under her creaks and complains… Until it doesn't. She sees the world spinning as she falls and then, darkness.

‾‾‾‾‾‾

Elsa blinks. God, the world hurts. Everything hurts. No, wait, it's her head, God. She can't see anything, what's wrong?

"Elsa?"

She blinks harder and things start to get on focus. Sven stands by her side looking at her apprehensive. "Kristoff?"

"What happened with you? I found you fainted, I was dead worried… You're bleeding."

"I'm bleeding?" She scrunches her nose feeling something sticky running down her face. She touches it and see the red smear in her fingers. "What happened?"

"I asked you what happened."

"Right," she blinks lazily. "I don't know. I think I tripped the stairs, the wood fell apart under my feet."

"Makes sense, I had to jump down, some steps are broken."

"Where's Anna?" She asks and suddenly the worry crashes back to like a wave. "Anna! Did you find her?"

He averts her gaze. "Not yet. Look, I bet she's fine, okay? I'll find her."

"I have to find her, Kristoff," she says wobbling to stand.

"You sure you're ready to move?" He helps her to get steady. She nods. "Okay. Don't worry, we will find her."

‾‾‾‾‾

Kristoff and Elsa look around them, directing their beams of light. This section of the house under ground level feels different than the others. The walls are made of cut stone and there's zero embelishment save for the quality of bare necessity objects. Even with fancy light bearers, somehow the teen and the young adult can't help but gulp. It does feel like a dungeon of a castle… Or the creepiest most decrepit empty wine cellar they'd ever been. The wine cellar part is half confirmed when they find a room with empty supporters and dry barrels not long after. It is strangely sterile; they attribute the feeling to how the room probably never got a chance to be used.

They keep walking until they find what can only be described as a bedroom. It feels oddly creepy for some reason… The four post bed with silk sheets is extremly out of place against the bare stone walls… And it all gets worse when they find chains fixed on the stone floor under the bed. They are long enough to hold someone lying on the bed. Their throats dry.

Kristoff turns around to leave. "AAAAAAHhhhhh!"

"AAaaaaahhhh! Anna jump starts and screams back at him.

"What?!" Elsa turns to see that Anna had just got inside too as if nothing had happened. "Anna!" She runs to her sister and hugs her. "What happened? I was worried sick! You left and then bam, just vanished like you never existed. I know this place is fucking huge, but how did you do that, why did you that, you-" Elsa stops talking. She can't decide if she is relieved or angry at Anna.

Anna merely scrunches her nose and stares oddly at her for a long moment. "You're bleeding." She reaches out to Elsa's face but stops hanging in the hair. Her face changes to concern. And she hugs her sister. "Oh, Elsa, you're okay?"

Elsa blinks and returns the hug. "It was nothing. Don't worry."

"Wow, Anna. Did you transport to a pocket dimension or something? You fucking vanished." Kristoff touches Anna's shoulder.

Anna smiles at him and Elsa releases her. She pokes him in the ribs. "You guys have no idea!"

"Anna, we were worried! How didn't you hear me calling for you? And what did you scream at before we found you? You look fine."

"Uh… I think I saw a real big rat, it was some weird shadow. I got carried away after I found this level." She beams up and claps her hands. "I have something to show, it's a surprise!"

She runs to the opposite wall and just stands there.

"I think she got crazy." He whispers to Elsa.

"Watcha doing?" Elsa cocks her head to the side.

Anna runs her fingers over the stone before turning and grining at the other two. "Check out what I found. You guys won't believe it. I'm so excited!" They hear the awful loud sound of stone grating against stone. Behind Anna an opening is slowly revealed. Inside it seems to be a dark tunnel.

"You stay out here. Okay, Sven?"

‾‾‾‾

The three partners in crime walk in the dark touching the walls for guidance.

"Why exactly can't we use flashlights again?"

"Shhhh."

"Fuck, don't bump on me."

"I didn't bump on you."

"I didn't bump in anything."

"One of you has to have bumped me, I refuse to believe this is the classic scene where a fourth unknown being is present in the dark."

"Oh, something bumped me too." He stops and gropes around. "It's a stupid table."

"What's a table doing here anyway?"

"We're here." Anna announces leading them to stand in the middle of nowhere. "Ok, hold your breaths." She asks excitedly.

Slowly, everything is lit by candlelight. Anna is standing by the wall near a lit girandole while Elsa and Kristoff are in the middle or a room no different than any other they saw in this level, except this one has it's walls covered by lush red curtains. And a glass coffin in the middle.

"WOW! WOOOOOW DUDE! Shit, I can't believe you found her!"

"Nooooo, no way! Anna, is this…?" Elsa jaw slacks and Kristoff runs to touch the glass.

"It's totally her, man! It's really her!" He stops, "and she's hotter than in the paintings." He nods his aproval.

"Yeap, it's her. Her real name is even written on the side and all." Anna explains.

Elsa picks her torch to illuminate better and approaches slowly, transfixed.

"Hey!" Anna warns her, "ambience, please?"

Elsa ignores her.

"Oh, so that's why you didn't want lights? Cool. Candlelight really does fit the mood." Kristoff nods looking around as Anna lits more candles.

"Thanks! See? He gets it."

Elsa looks at the blond woman inside the coffin. Her level of preservation can only be described as magic. The golden locks cascade down her shoulders like silk, framing her elegant pale face that looks so young and fresh she could have died yesterday. Her rich royalty clothes were preserved as well, kicking Elsa's head into gear. Elsa knees to read the gold plaque –probably real gold from the feel of it. There's an epitaph in French and "Aurora" written at the end.

"The sleeping beauty." Kristoff murmurs.

Elsa moves to analyze the coffin itself. It's a real coffin entirely made of glass, elevated on a white marble pedestal. She touches the little details along with Kristoff. Thousands off tiny, almost invisible at first glance, golden flourishes frame the edges. The object in itself is breathtaking.

"It really looks like-" Elsa starts.

"-Ice." Kristoff finishes simultaneously. They share a mischievous grin of mutual understanding.

Anna groans "You two and that weird ice fetish!"

"At least I'm not the one to eat fries with honey and cheetos with milk."

"You have a glass dildo. Nothing can beat that."

Kristoff acquired a strange glint in his eyes. "You really own a-"

"Kristoff. Don't."

He clamps his mouth shut. "M'kay." He stays quiet for a bit. "Is her body real thou? Maybe this is a real good replica. Do you think a body can really stay as good as this?"

"Even if this is completed sealed, I doubt it's possible. Maybe it's some unknown technique?" Elsa bits her lip. "I'm statting to get worried. Do you think no one ever found this room before you, Anna? I find it hard they would dismiss something like this. Or they are aware of this, and it's actually nothing special, so they decided to leave her here, or…"

"Or…?"

"Or we stumbled upon a real find. I'm not sure what to do, how we should proceed about this…"

"You're thinking we should tell someone, right?"

Elsa nods.

"But you know we can't thou, we are trespassing. What if we get arrested?"

"An anonymous tip maybe?"

"Girls," Kristoff interrupts the talk. "I might be going crazy, but was what foggy mark there before?"

Elsa turns and looks attentive at the glass. At first she sees nothing, but then she notices the slight blur. She scrunches her nose and gets her face closer. She rubs her finger on the surface- did someone blow on it? It is condensation, but… definitely not on the outside? What could have ever caused condensation on-

Two eyelids shot open and two wide red pupils stare at her.

Elsa jumps away from the glass. Or tries to. A lean pale hand grabs her by the collar. But the glass is still there, how, the fuck!

"HOLY SHIT SHE'S A VAMPIRE I MEAN IT WAS OBVIOUS BUT COME ON VAMPIRES AREN'T REAL NO ONE WOUKD EXPECT FUCK"

Kristoff grabs Elsa pulling her away from the glass. Anna runs to help but the grip is the strong, the hand is pulling too hard!

"LET HER GO" Somehow Elsa breaks free and they fall to the floor on their butts.

They watch in horror as Lady Arendelle sits and starts to stand as if the glass wasn't there, as if she was intangible like a ghost. Their blood freezes as the reality of the situation sinks in and the three get up as fast as they can, run way faster than the woman had moved so far, running faster than they had ever moved their entire lives.

And soon as they cross the tunnel Kristoff sees Sven barking and hoisters the animal by the colar dragging him outside of the bedroom as he runs. They slam the door shut and lock it.

"Okay what we do now? Do we leave the house? Will she follow us? Do we have to kill her?"

"I don't know, Kristoff! What d-" Elsa halts. "Anna?" She looks around. "Where's Anna?!"

They hear crash sounds and screams as dreadful as Banshee's cries. Sven whines under them.

"No, no, no, no, no-"

"Elsa-" Kristoff is extremely pale, "if she's not here… Elsa, I know it's-"

"We have to save Anna!"

"We can't save her, Elsa!"

"Then you run! I'm going after Anna!" Elsa rips the door open and vanishes inside before he can stop her.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Kristoff closes his eyes, his back pressed against the door as he covers his face with his hands. He looks down and finds Sven staring at him with sad eyes. "You run, Sven, run!" He orders the dog by slapping in his quarters, even if deep down he knows Sven won't obey… Then at least he tried. He takes a deep breath and dashes inside.

‾‾‾

The sounds had stopped, everything was quiet except for the sound of her own loud steps. It can't mean, no, it can't mean that.

Elsa runs like a madwoman in the dark, as fast she can without the fear of her own life in the line… Fear for another life. No, Anna can't be…

She sees the light at the end and forces herself to keep her eyes open as she realizes she doesn't even have any weapon. Too late now. She steps into the light ready for everything.

"Oh, hey Elsa." Anna greets her sitting on the floor, panting.

Elsa halts completely. "Anna! You're okay, Anna?!" Tears run down her face. "I thought, I thought…" She wipes the tears away watching Anna get up. "W-what happened? Where is that _thing_?"

"Oh, it was a bit hard! Remember that table you two bumped earlier in the dark? She was holding me, trying to reach for my neck when I knocked her down on it. Splinters flew everywhere. I groped around and found this broken leg laying on the floor," she raises the piece of wood still in her hand to illustrate, "I thought, hey, this is a perfect stake! When she went after me I bam! in her chest. My ears almost exploded with her screams, damn." She shook her head. "She transformed into a pile of dust in front of me. I guess if you search around there you can find the ashes, maybe."

Elsa blinked dumfolded, her confused heart still running a marathon. "I, I don't know what to say. I'm so glad you're safe."

"Aw, man," Kristoff whines as he overhears the talk "how anti-climatic. We didn't even catch her bursting into vampire ashes."

"Damn, Kristoff, this is not a fucking movie, she could have died!"

"It was cool, thou! We have a real hero in front of us."

"Kristoff… if you-"

"Elsa," Anna lays a hand on her shoulder, "it's okay, he is right. Everything is fine. Let's go home, I bet you two are as tired as I am. I'd kill again for a bed now."

The other two nod their agreement, eager to leave this place forever.

‾‾

Their parents had dismantled Elsa's room as soon as she left for college. Elsa saw it as a present for their father. He always dreamed to have a workshop.

Elsa is in Anna's room using a spare bed for guests. The sisters had gadly accepted the arrangement, they hadn't shared a bedroom since they were toodlers. Besides, today neither are willing to sleep alone in the dark.

They avoided talking after they got home. It was all too weird too process.

"Anna."

"Yes?" Anna half mumbles as a reply.

"I know I spoke poorly of Kristoff sometimes when you started to show interest in him… You know he is my friend too, right?" Elsa pauses digesting what happened today. Kristoff had came back, after all. "But he's a good guy. I know you don't need my approval, but… I just want to say he is a good man. Will become one, at least. His heart is in the right place."

Elsa stops, waiting for a reply. Anna remains a long time in silence.

"… Thanks, Elsa. I really appreciate it. I'm really happy you care so much about me."

"You're my sister. I'll always care for you."

They stay in a comfortable silence for several minutes until Anna speaks.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

Elsa ponders quietly.

"Okay, come here."

As Anna grabs her pillow and adjusts in the guest bed, Elsa decides to not point out that Anna's bed is probably more comfortable.

‾

Anna propers her weight on her elbow waiting as Elsa slowly falls asleep. She watches how the breaths fall shallower and smiles at her luck.

She humms "Elsa."

"Hmm, Anna?" Elsa mumbles in her sleep.

"You know… You have no idea how hard it was for me to ignore how delicious your blood smelled drying on your face."


End file.
